The Muggle War
by kwachon
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione learn about a war between wizards and muggles that happened during World War II. The details of the war the three friends read in a history book at the Hogwarts library make them think over the relationship between wizards and mug
1. Chapter 1 The Dusty Book

The Muggle War Author: kwachon (real name: In-Bum Hur)  
  
Author email: kwachonite@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione learn about a brutal war between wizards and muggles that happened during World War II. Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.  
  
Chapter 1: The Dusty Book  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat at the Hogwarts library to find information for a homework essay for Potions class. Snape had given plenty of work for everyone when he found the excuse when poor Neville was late for class again. Snape had intentionally punished the entire class so that everyone jeered Neville. "Perhaps this will teach you all a lesson not be late for class once and for all, especially you, Longbottom." Snape had said with a sneer. The library had other from the same class grumbling as they wrote Snape's required essay on the reaction of potions of opposite effects when mixed. "This is unfair. The entire class punished because of one latecomer," said Ron as he scanned through one of the library selves, looking for a book. "I think extra work is just fine. It would have been worse if he had taken away house points. This way, we can at least get to learn more," said Hermione as she had finished her research and was almost done writing down everything on her parchment. "You'd actually ask for more work if you thought you didn't have enough," said Ron dismissing Hermione with a stir of his head. "Snape's just trying to make us gang up on Neville, we must not fall for it. He wants to divide the Gryffindors. He's had it against us forever. He was just waiting for a chance," Harry said matter-of-factly. "Check this out!" Ron said suddenly behind a shelf. He pulled out a dusty old thick book. Apparently, nobody had taken it off the shelf for a long time. "Surprising to see you actually interested in a book," Hermione said with a sarcastic smile. Ron ignored her. "Look at the title, Harry. The Muggle War." "Muggle War? You mean a history of war among muggles?" asked Harry. "No, I think it's about a war between wizards and muggles," said Ron. "You must be joking, there was never a war between muggles and wizards. It must be fiction," said Hermione. Bad fiction at that, thought Hermione. The concept was ridiculous. No wonder the book was so dusty, no wanted read something so lame. Maybe except for Ron. "I don't think it's a fiction. It's among the history books at this shelf. The labeling says it's history, too" said Ron. "Look, if there was such a war, I would know about it. It was never mentioned in any of the books I read," said Hermione. "Well, here it is" said Ron, showing the book to Harry and Hermione. The two glanced at it. The cover format looked like a history book enough. The title said 'The Muggle War' in large block print. There was no author name. "Let me see that" Harry said, as he received the book and opened the first page. Ron and Hermione looked over Harry's shoulder to see.  
  
In the days before what the muggles call technology, life was easier for wizards. They had much more space, could blend in with muggles more easily, and except for certain witch hunts that got out of hand at times, wizards were left alone. As the muggle population increased and society became more complicated with development, it was increasingly more difficult for wizards to live their lives without running into muggles once in a while. Although most history books wouldn't admit it to be more than an isolated skirmish, there was indeed a full-scale war between wizards and muggles. A war where many lives were lost.  
  
"You see? There was a war. The books that you read simply did not say" Ron said to Hermione triumphantly. "We'll see if the author's argument is convincing," said Hermione, not ready to given in after reading just one paragraph.  
  
In 1939, Hitler's secret paranormal research division had confirmed the existence of wizards and their magical World. This was the first time a muggle state had really recognized the existence of a wizard society. As Hitler saw the tremendous advantage magic would bring to his war efforts, he tried to seek out and capture wizards to use at his will.  
  
"Who's Hitler? A man who hit people?" asked Ron, looking puzzled. "Honestly!" said Hermione. Muggle-born Hermione and muggle-raised Harry were familiar with at least famous parts of muggle history. Hitler was a name not easily missed in a muggle history book. Harry quickly explained to Ron who Hitler was and what he had done. "Sounds like a muggle version of You-Know-Who" Ron said with disgust. "That's a good analogy," Harry said.  
  
For the first time in centuries, the wizard way of life was threatened, and the Magical World was forced to take action. The war ended with one swift campaign. When Hitler lost an entire armored infantry battalion to a mere one hundred wizards, he decided not to pursue. Entrances to the Magical World narrowly missed exposure as the wizards gave their lives to protect them. If Hitler had known that the wizard world was quite defenseless against the sheer superior numbers of his armies, he would have surly pressed his advantage and captured and forced every wizards in Europe to do his bidding. Hitler knew the existence of Hogwarts, but the location and means to get to it were not. This was fortunate because parents had sent their children to Hogwarts to seek refuge from the impending muggle world war. Otherwise, children would have been taken hostage by Hitler to force their parent wizards to cooperate.  
  
"Terrifying" said Harry.  
  
The commander of this first and only army ever assembled by the Wizard World was Kennedy Kim, a Korean wizard whose own country was occupied by foreign forces and knew very well the value of freedom.  
  
"A wizard war hero?" said Ron. "Bloody cool!"  
  
This is the story of Kennedy Kim and the Wildcard Strike Force, from its creation to the aftermath of the Muggle War.  
  
The three started to read the following pages intently. 


	2. Chapter 2 Herr Shnieder

Chapter 2 Herr Shneider  
  
Colonel Hans Shneider's secret paranormal research division was a joke among the rest of the Nazis. The few that knew of its existence were amused by the fact that the Nazi army was actually allocating resources to research ghosts and goblins. Shneider himself did not listen to the rude comments he would hear, of course. He was confident in his work. He believed that there were certain powers in the world unexplainable by science, and that an open mind was what was needed to see, and perhaps harness, that power.  
  
His biggest reason in creating the division was an experience he had as a boy. He was in a train station in Berlin with his parents, when he had followed a suspiciously dressed family into a solid brick wall that somehow led him to a platform in a different dimension of some kind. He had wandered among the people that were busily boarding a steam train. The people wore ancient looking robes, pointed hats, and all carried sticks that appeared to be magic wands. Soon enough some of them thought of little Hans to be misplaced, and marched back into his previous dimension. He never returned to that dimension, nobody believed his story. However, Hans was sure of what he had seen. It was an underground nation of wizards and witches. The fairy tales were true. Growing curiosity of that world developed into an obsession. Even after joining the Nazis and rising to a formidable position, he could never shake the wanting to find and return to that world. The only lead he had from his brief visit to the other world was the letters on the locomotive: Hogwarts Ocean-cross Express. The words have turned out to be English. So he guessed that the destination of the train was somewhere in Britain. No map revealed the name Hogwarts however. No matter where he looked.  
  
A chance came when many long shot projects to develop new weapons were sought out and authorized by Hitler himself. Shneider used the opportunity to present the idea of military application for paranormal phenomena, suggesting a possible weapon in psychological warfare. All far-fetched projects were vigorously approved at the time, and Shneider gained Hitler's authorization without much difficulty. He was given a fully trained and equipped staff to search for Hogwarts and the magical world it was in.  
  
The chance came abruptly. The Ministry of Magic was containing a breach at a German village as all of the furniture in every house had started to dance around, due to a prank pulled by a mostly harmless wayward wizard. The paranormal research division had dispatched a team to investigate, and ran into the ministry clean up team. The muggles were armed with primitive but effective anti-charm spells that they had learned from ancient muggle text as precaution. The ministry witches were caught off guard, as they were not allowed to hurt the muggles besides cleaning out their memories. The Nazis did not have such a rule, of course. Half the ministry clean up team was slaughtered by Nazi machine guns while the rest were captured. The Nazis gave unimaginable torture to the prisoners. The prisoners could not perform any charms or spells to help themselves, as the muggles knew about them through assembly of various texts. The prisoners tried to protect the magic world for as long as they could, but the brutal crippling torture by the Nazis finally broke them. The secret was out.  
  
"They would actually torture someone?" asked Ron, breaking the concentration the three had on the book.  
  
"Muggles can get pretty brutal," said Harry. There were worse muggles than even Uncle Vernon, all right. "I bet that's one of the most important reasons the ministry exists. Muggles would destroy the magical world if they had gotten wind of it."  
  
"But here, they DID get wind of it," said Ron. "But we are still here."  
  
"You read it just now! A wizard called Kennedy Kim and his band of wizards stopped Hitler," said Hermione, annoyed.  
  
"I know that. What I am saying is, wouldn't someone have tried after Hitler," said Ron defensively. "I mean, they'd still know that the magical world was out there."  
  
"Maybe those muggles who know keep it a secret. Nobody would believe them anyway. It was like that when Sirius escaped and the ministry let the muggles know. Besides, the muggles wouldn't want to risk another war," said Harry. "Wouldn't last long."  
  
"In our favor?" asked Hermione.  
  
"No, panic stricken muggles might use nuclear weapons. Then everything is lost," said Harry, looking worried.  
  
"Nuclear what?" asked Ron.  
  
Hermione didn't bother to react to that this time. She had already returned her attention back to the Muggle War book.  
  
As he was the so-called expert in this field, Shnieder was charged with the expedition into the Magical World. The Nazis were preparing an entire army to enter the magical world by arming with anti-charm spells and long-range weapons. Meanwhile, Ministry prepared for the worst. A call to action was called upon all wizards while any activity involving mingling with muggles was prohibited.  
  
"What if your parents were muggles? What if you made a living by doing something that needed interaction with muggles?" asked Hermione, breaking off from reading the book again.  
  
"I wish we could see the events ourselves!" Ron exclaimed excitedly, oblivious of Hermione's question.  
  
They came upon a blank page in the book.  
  
"What's this?" asked Ron. Harry turned the pages but all the pages beyond were all blank white. Instead, new letters formed on the page: 'That can be arranged.' The three friends were stunned. The book was communicating with them. Harry looked worried.  
  
"This is exactly what happened with Tom Riddle's diary on our second year. If you wrote on the book, you could talk to the book."  
  
"Let's try!" Ron said and picked up his quill to write on the book.  
  
"Wait! It could be dangerous!" Hermione said.  
  
"I am only going to talk to it. What is it going to do? Suck us into it?" Ron said it as if the thought of a book harming them was preposterous.  
  
"Ah, yeah. That's happened before," said Harry, remembering how Tom Riddle's diary had swallowed him whole once. The book was a portal into looking into the past as if Harry was actually there. Maybe this book could also.  
  
"Ron, wait!" Harry said. It was too late. Ron had written down, 'Can you show us?'  
  
Instantly the answers appeared. 'Yes.'  
  
Harry tried to slam the book shut, but a blinding ray of light was already shining brighter and brighter, engulfing the three friends.  
  
Harry felt a thump. He had landed on stone floor and it hurt. With an effort he pulled his mind together and stood up.  
  
"Ron? Hermione?"  
  
"Here, Harry," said Ron, apparently in pain. Harry walked up to him and helped him stand.  
  
"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked, looking around.  
  
"I thought a book found in our library would be safe," said Ron. He was about to say something else when Harry nudged him. Ron looked at Harry and saw him look around him in awe. Ron looked around himself for the first time. His mouth dropped open. 


	3. Chapter 3 Omaha Beach

Chapter 3 Omaha Beach  
  
"Where are we?" asked Ron. Harry had no answer. They were standing on what appeared to be a beach. The weather was cloudy. The ground was laid with what Harry recognized as obstacles. Bunkers were built to guard against the direction of the sea. Harry could make out amphibious landing vehicles making their way towards the beach. It was relatively peaceful now, like just before a storm.  
  
"Ron, I think we're in France," said Harry. Thinking quickly, he remembered the concept of pensieves. He had experienced such or similar things twice: Tom Riddle's Diary and the once in Dumbledore's room. Both cases, the viewer was considered only an observer, and what he saw wasn't real. What can guarantee that the viewer won't also be interacting with the environment in this particular pensieve? Details of the environment, such as flying bullets, might be all too real. "France? Why do you think that?" asked Ron, puzzled. "I have reason to believe it's D-Day, and the allies are making an attempt to land, right here and right now," said Harry. Ron looked back with an expression even more puzzlement. "The Muggle War, Ron. You know, the World War. We're looking at an important chapter of it," Harry said, pointing to the amphibious vehicles. "We are in a pensieve?" asked Ron. Harry nodded, glad that he was familiar with the concept. "No, Harry, this can't be. A pensieve is a product of a person's memories. We should be seeing all this through the perspective of a person. Right now, we are alone here on the beach. And where's Hermione?" To Harry, that made sense. "You suppose everything here is real?" Harry asked. As if an answer to that, the first artillery fire boomed. The sound shook the two friends. A huge splash appeared on the sea. "What was that?" demanded Ron. Harry was already tugging Ron's robe to run for safety. "That was a muggle cannon!" cried Harry as more booms sounded. Harry led Ron to where he thought was safest, to the bottom of the bunkers. He carefully touched the barbed wire. He could actually feel the sharp edges, and it was obvious he wasn't going to get past it without tools. "This feels too real! Wands ready! We have to blast out of here, away from the beach." Ron and Harry produced their wands. What the effects of using magic inside a book will be, they weren't sure. But they were about to find out. "Destructos!" Ron and Harry's wands let out brilliant yellow bolts, blasting the barbed wire perimeter open. The sound of machine guns started to rattle behind them. Harry ducked, while Ron only blocked his ears from the sound. "Ron! Duck! Bullets can kill!" cried Harry, tugging at Ron's robes. "What are bullets?" asked Ron as he lied down on his stomach, still covering his ears. Bullets wheezed over their heads. "You hear those things flying real fast over our heads?" "Yeah?" "Lead pieces flying real fast to kill anything in its way!" Ron and Harry looked behind, the amphibious crafts had reached the beach, but as the soldiers poured out from them, they were met with machine gun fire from the bunkers. The men fell like flies. Some men fell back without limbs or a head. All the blood started to change the color of the water. "This is terrible!" yelled Ron over the noise. His face had an expression of extreme panic. He had never seen such horrors with his own eyes before. Neither had Harry. Smoke and splattered sand filled the air, screams of pain died out in sounds of explosions and guns firing. "Let's go!" Ron yelled. The two started to crawl their way through the hole they made in the barbed wire fence. They had to climb a hill and several bullets landed only meters away from their path. They crossed over to a flat land behind the bunkers and crawled into a trench. "Where now?" asked Ron. "Anywhere but here!" said Harry. They ran through the trenches when they ran into a big figure. Harry replaced his crooked glasses and looked up at what he had bumped into. It was a Nazi soldier looking down at him. He looked confused and angry, and had a machine gun aimed at Harry and Ron. Apparently, he was wondering what two little boys with odd-looking robes were doing in a trench in the middle of a battle. Soon enough, he looked like he had made up his mind, as he lifted his gun at Harry and Ron. Ron fell back, screaming. Harry tried to shield Ron, hoping to give Ron a chance to run away. Just then, a flash of light went off behind the Nazi soldier and he fell forward unconscious. 


	4. Chapter 32 Omaha Beach

The Nazi soldier fell on Harry on Ron. The two boys screamed again. The silhouette of a small figure with long bushy hair holding a wand at ready appeared. "Hermione!" said Harry, pushing the soldier off. Hermione looked equally shocked as the boys as she couldn't believe what she had just done. Ron looked at the soldier. "He isn't dead, is he?" "Paralyzing spell." muttered Hermione. Another explosion nearby drowned out her words. "Come on, let's go!" said Harry, coming back to his senses. The sound of the battle was coming closer. "Where did you come from?" Harry asked as the three ran off again through the trenches. "Behind the bunker! I was wondering where you two were!" Hermione said angrily. "What happened? Where are we and why are we here?" "To see that, I think!" Ron said, pointing. Harry and Hermione looked where Ron was pointing. Wizards on brooms and flying carpets were flying around blasting away with their wands. Some wizards were flying on their own or firing without wands from their fingertips. Despite the confusion, Harry could tell that the wizards were of many ethnic backgrounds. One of the wizards caught a glimpse of the three students. He was a young Asian man flying on his own without a broom or a carpet. He could not have been older than twenty. "Captain! Look!" He yelled, pointing at Harry. The captain, Indian wizard with a turban, sitting on a fast moving flying carpet, looked at their direction. "What the." He said. "Chang! Retrieve those three!" The captain shouted, surprised to see Hogwarts uniforms on a battlefield. "Yes, Captain Sharmar!" Chang said. The Asian wizard who had spotted them first was Chang. He immediately swooped towards the three like a diving ghost and landed on his feet in front of the three. He was very tall, and towered over the three students. Harry could see a young handsome face that had a hardened expression. The thick black eyebrows, almond eyes, a strong jaw line gave the young man a strong willed look. If it weren't for his black robe and pointed hat, he would have seemed like a muggle commando. Just then, more Nazi soldiers emerged from the trench. They seemed confused, but were not shy to open fire with their machine guns. Chang raised his hand and the bullets stopped mid air in front of the children as if they had hit an invisible force field. When the bullets dropped to the ground, Chang extended his other arm and released fire from his hand onto the soldiers. The soldiers were burning, their features unrecognizable under the flames. Their desperate screams were again drowned out by sounds of more gunfire and explosions that seemed to be coming closer. Harry, Ron, and Hermione, however, were once more dumbfounded. They had frozen where they stood and could only look at what was happening with horror. Chang wasn't wasting time making conversation. He bent down and held all three students in a huge hug. Harry could feel the strong arms under the fabric -- this was for real. Chang launched into the sky at an amazing speed holding all three children. An old Indio witch with a colorfully patterned cloak on a broom was yelling, "Entry path for the allied forces is open, Captain! Artillery has been destroyed as well! Squads at Utah Beach report success as well!" "Alright! Mission accomplished! All squads, fall back!" the captain yelled. The wizards instantly started to fly away from the beach. From above high, Harry could see the smoking beach as allied soldiers started to overrun the bunker and the trenches as Chang carried him away. 


	5. Chapter 4 PilSeung

Chapter 4 Pil-Seung  
  
Nobody said anything as the wizards continued to fly. Harry wanted to talk to Ron and Hermione but he was afraid Chang, who had just single handedly sent several men to their deaths.  
  
Hermione looked the most frightened as she kept her eyes covered with her hands. Harry realized this was the first time he had ever seen Hermione fly, under any circumstances.  
  
Harry could see the countryside below the clouds. He couldn't tell how much time had passed when the wizards landed at the last at a forest.  
  
Chang released the children. The three were so shocked from the day's experience that they found it hard to stand straight.  
  
"Take them to Colonel Kim," said the captain, eyeing the three suspiciously, "He'll decide what to do with them..."  
  
Chang nodded and gestured to the children to follow him. He climbed into a particularly large tree which had a dark hole in the middle. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were shaking a little bit, but they realized they had no choice but to follow.  
  
Harry expected a tight fit, but the hole turned out to be an entrance to a secret base. The inside looked like a castle, only without decorations or windows. Chang silently led the children down along spiral steps. Several wizards, all of non-European origin, passed them and gave curious glances.  
  
Corridors appeared and Chang took them to the door at the end of the corridor. The door was marked 'WSF CO.' Chang knocked.  
  
"Come," said an old voice from inside. Chang opened the door and motioned for the children to enter first. Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered obediently. Chang came in last and shut the door behind them.  
  
The room was a shabby office with just a desk and some chairs. Harry noticed muggle maps with notes and diagrams scribbled on them on the walls, and a small cupboard.  
  
An Asian man at his fifties was sitting at the desk. He was not as impressive as Chang, as he looked more like a pleasant desk clerk than a soldier. He had thick round rimmed glasses and a narrow mustache over a smile on a slightly wrinkled face. When he stood up to greet them, Harry could see that the men was a head shorter than Chang, but Chang was a very tall man to begin with.  
  
"I am Colonel Pil-Seung Kim of the Wildcard Strike Force."  
  
"Pil-Sung?" asked Ron.  
  
"Pil-Seung," corrected Kim, maintaining his smile.  
  
"Pil-Seng?" tried Hermione, who seemed relieved to find that the 'colonel' was much more pleasant than she had expected.  
  
"Pil-Seung," said Kim again, without the faintest sign of annoyance. "It's alright. You aren't the only native English speakers who have trouble pronouncing my native Korean first name. My friends call me Kennedy."  
  
Ron was surprised indeed. "You are Kennedy Kim?" he blurted out, pointing. Hermione intercepted his hand with her own, not turning her face away from Kim.  
  
"Well, I am glad that at least one of you ar 


End file.
